24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Season 8
Timeline At the bottom of http://24community.fox.com/go/thread/view/93734/23842157/Time_Gap_Between_Day_7__Day_8?pg=2 you can find two links that say it takes place 18 months after Day 7. OneWeirdDude 17:44, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :30 seconds or so in he says its only about six weeks. --Dunit1014 :: That's an old interview. Look, its clearly not six weeks because of the development of Kim's daughter (and probably the speed of Jack's treatment, the temperament of Renee Walker and the fact that Taylor and Hassan have been working "for over a year" on the peace treaty!) So lets leave it at that. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 09:44, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :: In the continuity error on Pavel's phone that says it takes place in february, couldn't that be true? In late May there's no way the sun sets before 7:00pm.--Dunit1014 ::: That's a good point, and we should trust the show over Operation Hero. Are you certain that there's no references to it being in May within the show? If we can sort that out, then we can change the month at every reference to it to February. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 10:42, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :: I don't think so. They don't make intentional reference to when any of the days takes place.--Dunit1014 How could it be that Day 8 takes place 14 1/2 years after Day 1, and it's set to February, although Day 1 is set on Super Tuesday, which traditionally takes place in February or March? So 14 1/2 years late you would've been somewhat in fall, or something?! -- 01:12, October 4, 2011 (UTC) : I'm uncertain what the source of that fact is; meaning, I do not know what press statement revealed how long Day 8 took place after Day 1. Whatever the showrunners said is taken as fact, and any issues are simply chalked up to continuity consistency. 03:45, October 4, 2011 (UTC) ::I think 14 and a half comes from adding up all the gaps listed at the timeline page. The source of Season 8 being set in february seems to come from a date on Pavel Tokarev's phone, which is most likely just the date that the episode was filmed, so having it on this page seems a little redundant - really it should go on the timeline page, if we ever get it sorted like i suggested here--Acer4666 09:23, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Question What does this actually mean: Day 8 is the only season to feature a sitting president and not feature a sitting vice president. I know that no sitting vice president was seen, but a sitting president is Allison Taylor, unless you count that she is resigning. Is that why this is edit here? --Station7 20:36, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :It means just that. All previous seasons that featured a sitting president, also featured a sitting vicepresident (Day 2-3: D.Palmer and Prescott, Day 4: Keeler and Logan, Day 5: Logan and Gardner, Day 6: W.Palmer and Daniels, Day 7: Taylor and Hayworth), except for Day 8. We had a sitting president (Taylor), but no vice-president was seen. Also, no sitting president or vice-president were seen on Day 1. Thief12 22:07, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Season 8 Ending Anyone upset with the way season 8 ended? Does anyone know why Jack did what did at the end of season 8? --Rowley313131 (talk) 21:16, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Change act structure Anyone else think we should make 7pm-12am act 2, and then make 12-8am act 3? The proposed act 2 (jack and renee on undercover leads) is different a lot from act 3 (ctu vs kamistani rebels), so I think it's a better structure. Your thoughts guys?--SuperbowserX (talk) 03:17, April 6, 2016 (UTC) :My thoughts are you should do it without consulting us, unless it causes problems already. Then see what others think. OneWeirdDude (talk) 03:24, April 6, 2016 (UTC) :: i did once a while back and it was reverted--SuperbowserX (talk) 04:45, April 6, 2016 (UTC) : The whole act thing was discussed on Forum:Season formats (which I linked you to when I reverted it), which explains the reasoning and what we use to define the "acts". I don't think what you are describing fits as the "end of an act", as the threat is the same and doesn't get resolved at 12am (it's not about tone of the episodes)--Acer4666 (talk) 07:05, April 6, 2016 (UTC)